parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mabel
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 2002 animated film Lilo & Stitch. Cast * Lilo - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Stitch (Experiment 626) - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) * Nani - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * David - Bobby Santiago (The Loud House) * Dr. Jumba Jookiba - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Pleakley - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Cobra Bubbles - Wreck-It Ralph * Grand Councilwoman - Raksha (Live Action) (The Jungle Book; 2016) * Gantu - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Mrs. Hasagawa - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * Moses Puloki - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Mertle Edmonds - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance; 1997) * Elena, Teresa, and, Yuki - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company), Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) and Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Ice Cream Man - Mike (Total Drama) Scenes Index: * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 1 - Cheezi escapes from Shere Khan * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 2 - Danny and Baloo's Deal * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 3 - He Mele No Lilo/Dance School * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 4 - Wreck-it Ralpg's Visit * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 5 - Bedtime * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 6 - Cheezi at Earth/Adoption * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 7 - Dinner Hula * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 8 - New Hyena Comes Home * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 9 - Cheezi is Elvis Presley * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 10 - Surfing ("Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride") * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 11 - A Hyena Alone/Fired * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 12 - Baloo Attacks * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 13 - Tiger-to-Hyena showdown * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 14 - This is My Family/Hawaii Forever * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Part 15 - End Credits Movie Used: * Lilo & Stitch (2002) Clips of Movies/TV Shows * Gravity Falls * The Lion Guard (2016-2019) * The Loud House (2016-2017) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Wreck-It Ralph * Ralph Breaks Internet * The Jungle Book (2016) * 101 Dalmatians (1960) * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures * The Emperor's New Groove * Kronk's New Groove * The Emperor's New School * Oliver and Company * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) * Total Drama Gallery S1e14 Mabel happy1.png|Mabel Pines as Lilo Cheezi-img-2.png|Cheezi the Hyena as Stitch (Experiment 626) Lori Loud.png|Lori Loud as Nanni S3E09B Bobby ordering pizza.png|Bobby Santiago as David Baloo.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Dr. Jumba Jookiba Danny.jpg|Danny as Pleaky Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-6092.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Cobra Bubbles Raksha (Live-Action).jpg|Raksha (Live Action) as Grand Councilwoman Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Gantu Nanny.png|Nanny as Mrs. Hasagawa Emperorsnewgroove665.jpg|Pacha as Moses Puloki Pic detail4dd1be8323d6c.png|Darla Dimple as Mertle Edmonds Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice Anne Marie.jpg|and Anne Marie as Elena, Teresa, and, Yuki Total-drama-revenge-of-the-island-gallery.png|Mike as Ice Cream Man See Also * Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi has a Glitch (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:Lilo and Stitch Movie Spoofs Category:Lilo & Stitch Movie Spoofs Category:Lilo & Stitch Movie Spoof Category:Lilo and Stitch movie-spoofs Category:Lilo and Stitch Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies